Wayne Manor
Originally owned by Bruce Wayne (a.k.a. Batman), it was purchased by Surprise after too many occupants lived inside the house of Professor Layton. After regenerating into Daring Dakota Do, the mansion stayed in her name until ultimately being left to Alton Sutcliff while she was off having adventures through time. When tension built between the residents, some decided to part ways and moved to the Phantomhive Mansion. One who lived in the Phantomhive Mansion were usually considered to be enemies with all of the residents of this mansion, but this classification has faded to those with ambiguous or negative motivation towards the manor itself. Wayne Manor is often the subject of attacks from a variety of villains, monsters, and people. As per Alton's wishes, despite these aggressive attacks, it acts as an open home to people who need and deserve it and features rules to keep dangerous people out of the manor proper. The manor was destroyed in the Cell Incident but was rebuilt by Alton while he was under the effects of a hyperintelligent boon. The manor sports a sturdy interior structure of adamantium and vibranium, as well as obsidian-lined walls, which make it quite durable. While he no longer recalls how he did it, the Residential Hall alone proceeds infinitely in both directions and constantly arranges and folds space to accomodate and generate rooms hosted by a resident or accomodate a potential resident looking for their own room. Country and Governance Wayne Manor had been established as a country by the assistance of Mo'Gallile in 2012 and stands as the smallest country recognized by the World Council in Rigel Prima. The style of governance is incredibly loose and most laws are stated in the Mansion Charter posted on the foyer's bulletin board. There is no currency that circulates in Wayne Manor and health care is regulated by either the presence of the healing Horse Talisman in the Infirmary or Alton's personal care via his life powers. As the leader of Wayne Manor, Alton insisted on his title being 'Lord Sutcliff' and it stands as the only official title of prestige of Wayne Manor. Marie Mjolnir had been Alton's first personally appointed ambassador to the World Council but after her departure there is currently no ambassador to the Seat of the World. Official allies of Wayne Manor include Equestria, Victin, Shinra, and Mo'Gallile. Located ten miles outside of The Town and surrounded by forests, and five miles away from Phantomhive Manor, which is to the east of it. Official Manor Charter "Here on this day, June Fifth of Two-Thousand and Fourteen and henceforth after, the Wayne Estate's Charter is as follows: This Estate was originally founded by Miss Daring Dakota Do, who upon her departure from the Estate, left ownership to myself, Alton Sucliff. Inspired by her generosity, I endeavor to run this estate as closely to her original manner. I accept any individuals seeking sanctuary and shelter, be they wealthy, poor, noble or vagabond. As my period in Miss Do's home had been without need or want of money, so too shall this estate never demand rent for occupancy. However, with this estate's generosity, there is also respect. Respect from the residents towards their own home, other residents, and those who make it possible to live a current standard of living are all required. Residents are not to attack other residents without provocation. The public spaces of this manor are furnished or decorated accordingly; any known destruction or theft of manor or private property is forbidden. In the event of destruction or theft from an outside source is detected, manor residents may use what force they find necessary to cease destructive individuals or capture thieves. Any resident or guest of the estate who are caught under such circumstances may be evicted from the estate grounds. Harm intended on other residents is not tolerated. Any malicious activity of residents intended for those in the manor or elsewhere must be reported. Those who are found guilty of murder, attempted murder, assault, or other malicious activity deemed by myself, shall be evicted from the grounds or extradited for justice in areas that the individual may be wanted in. In the advent that a manor resident knowingly conceals information about dangerous and violent individuals taking residence in this estate, they too shall face eviction or detainment depending on the severity of the crimes committed. These conditions apply to dangerous individuals who continue to partake in criminal activity. For those with criminal histories and pasts, but a desire to turn their lives around for the better, this estate shall always extend a helping hand as long as the prior conditions are followed. As this estate remains standing and offering food and shelter for those who live inside, any who are capable of protecting the estate from malevolent forces both outside and in are heavily encouraged to do so. Those who wish to contribute monetary donations may slip any amount in the drop slot next to my residence. All donations shall be used exclusively for the maintenance or improvements for the estate. A new requirement for all residents, both new and continuing, are placards on private rooms indicating whose room it belongs to. While privacy will continue to be encouraged, if certain residents are required for assistance or questioning, the placards will allow ease of access. Any inquiries or complaints about these changes or individual residents may be left in the drop slot aside my room for processing. There is a reserved right for sudden expulsions from the manor for situational instances that may not be listed on this charter. Thank you all for your considerations and enjoy your stay at the Wayne Estate." Head of Wayne Manor and Estate Alton Sutcliff List of Original Occupants *Daring Dakota Do *Crona Makenshi *Professor Layton *Princess Sparkly Cuddler *Shy Assassin *Starky *Dusty Page *Sawrik Vongola *Graff * Category:Locations